Motor vehicles are known which include a brake system, for example, an ESP system (electronic stabilization program), which includes a deceleration interface and thereby enables the system to initiate a vehicle deceleration via a bus system connecting control apparatuses. At the present time, the possibility is utilized by a control apparatus for adaptive vehicle speed control to request a vehicle deceleration from the braking system via the bus system connecting the control apparatuses by means of the deceleration interface.
The monitoring concept of the control apparatus for the adaptive vehicle speed control provides for a switchoff of its interface to the bus system connecting the control apparatuses and therewith also a switchoff of the deceleration interface in order to avoid an implausible response of the deceleration interface as a fault reaction.
In contrast to the motor control, the switchoff of the communication via the bus system connecting the control apparatuses means, in the case of the control apparatus for the adaptive vehicle speed control, only the possibly temporary unavailability of a comfort system. If, however, in the motor control, the interface for the system connecting the control apparatuses is switched off, then this can have considerably greater consequences.